


Let me know what it feels like

by Celestialboditaes



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialboditaes/pseuds/Celestialboditaes
Summary: Minhyuk is curious as to what it's like to kiss a boy. Who better to ask then the man who's been causing these gay thoughts, Shin Hoseok.





	Let me know what it feels like

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've written for monsta x even though I've been here since Trespass. Please enjoy because I throughly enjoyed writing this.

“What's it like?” Minhyuks asks through the clinks of soju bottles, metal chopsticks on porcelain bowls, and loud banter. Hoseok’s head snaps towards him at the bizarre question. He gapes like a fish, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, at the question. The natural blush on Minhyuk’s cheeks and his sleepy eyes gave away his alcohol intake, but the clearness of his voice said otherwise. Hoseok stuttered and spluttered for an answer as Minhyuk leaned closer. Minhyuk’s taken notice of the weirdest of things lately, like how nice Hyunwoo and Hoseok look without a shirt, the way Jooheon licks his lips, or how Changkyun’s voices sends shivers down his spine. 

Earlier tonight Hyungwon spoke unabashedly about his nights with Kihyun while the boys all laughed and teased. Minhyuk had felt something growing in his belly at their words. Desire, want, need swirled and awakened something down below leaving him rushing to the bathroom. He willed it away with some not so pleasing thoughts and made his way back to the table to succumb to the temptations of alcohol. 

Now with a nice amount of soju sitting in his belly and clouding his mind he focuses back to the task at hand. While all of the members were contributing to a strange sexual awakening, Hoseok in particular left him falling, when he leaned in a little to close, ran his hands over place he really shouldn't, it left his mind reeling. He felt like he was punched in the gut his heart raced,  
and his head swam. Tonight he was gonna kiss Hoseok and in the morning he would blame it on the alcohol, not the feelings that had been haunting him for months now. 

Minhyuk tugs on Hoseok's shirt and rests his head on his shoulder. Hoseok turns his head fast to see what the younger wanted. The close proximity made Minhyuk's face heat up and his heart race faster, but he wasn't backing down. “Hmm,” Hoseok hums sweetly and Minhyuk swears he felt the vibrations in his chest. I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, was his mantra for the night. “What's it like,” he asks again. His heart beats impossiblely faster and his breathing shortened. With the proximity he saw and felt everything up close. He saw Hoseok lick his lips and the way his eyes bore into Minhyuk's own. He felt the shallow breath Hoseok breathes out before answering, “what does what feel like?” Minhyuk heart lurches, like it was pulling him closer to Hoseok. He was utterly adorable and Minhyuk couldn't tell if Hoseok knew where he was taking this or just utterly confused. Minhyuk smirks lightly, readjusting himself closer on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Kissing a boy,” Minhyuk's words put Hoseok in a shock state he goes to move away but Minhyuk grabs onto him. Minhyuk came to the conclusion that Hoseok knew where this was going, but was just as surprised as he was that he actually went there. Minhyuk nuzzled his head into the junction of his neck and shoulder inhaling sharply. The smell of his cologne and natural scent calms his mind, “tell me hyung~,” he whines. He sits his head up again not unwrapping his arms from around Hoseok. His face was still close to his neck as he whispered sensually, “please hyung, I really want to know.” 

Hoseok turns back to Minhyuk, finally giving him the attention Minhyuk's been craving. “Why,” Hoseok questions, “why do you want to know so bad?” Beacause, Minhyuk thinks, just dreaming of the way your lips feel against mine isn't enough anymore. “Just tell me hyung,” Minhyuk whines wanting to say more. Wanting to say, “just show me hyung, just kiss me, let me know how it feels to kiss a boy, let me know how it feels to kiss you.” Like Hoseok could read his thoughts, he pecks his lips. Before he could fully lean away Minhyuk chases his lips and kisses him fully. Minhyuk was tired of waiting and lusting, he didn't go through months of turmoil just for a peck. He wanted more and once he set his mind on doing something he sees it through. 

Hoseok lips were soft and they molded perfectly against Minhyuk's. He sighs into the kiss unwrapping his hands from around Hoseok's body and placing them gently on either side of his face. Hoseok's hands wander to Minhyuk's hips trying to pull him closer. All the could think about was being closer. 

Their lips slide sinfully against each other as Hoseok grips his hips tighter. Minhyuk's hands were now on Hoseok's shoulders as he leans in for more. No dream could touch this feeling. The feeling of his heart dropping over and over again or the tingling of his stomach or the slick feeling of his lip gloss. They pull away slowly and time seems to resume. Minhyuk held his eyes close praying to remember this moment, to remember the little sighs Hoseok lets out and the strong grip on his hips. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Hoseok just staring in him. His lips were glistening with spit and his lip gloss was smudged. They exchanged no words, but made no move to separate their foreheads. Minhyuk wanted more but the confidence died somewhere along this wondrous journey. 

The confidence had turned into a bubbly joy leaving Miinhyuk in giggles. It breaks the slight tension and smooths the anxiety out of Hoseok's mind. Hoseok giggles along with Minhyuk. They laugh sweetly as Hoseok brings his hands back to Minhyuk's hips and Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hoseok's neck. Hoseok pecks lightly at Minhyuk's smiling face and has half the mind to confess his affection. After a few more pecks and giggles they return back to the real world. Hoseok tucks his thoughts of confessing for later and everyone acts like it didn't happen, saving the teasing for later. The shy glances that they stole throughout the night left them feeling light on the drunken walk home. Hand and hand they trotted and the feelings filled them both to the brim with happiness.

They climb into their beds, in their respective rooms after shy goodnights. Hoseok hopes while Minhyuk prays for memory of tonight in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed leave kudos and likes please. Follow my Instagram wonhosangel and my twitter/Tumblr littletipsytae


End file.
